This invention relates generally to a disposable type of shield, which primarily is contoured and for use in conjunction with the male, and to provide a covering device for use for overlying the male anatomy, and to provide for elimination of urinary discharges, particularly amongst elderly patients, or the male who is incontinent.
There are a myriad of various types of products and devices upon the market, or which have been designed, that have attempted to address the problem of male urinary incontinence. Many of these devices, though, are simply designed in conformance with the usual diaper, are relatively expensive to manufacture, impractical or too broad in their coverage to provide for comfort, and in addition, usually because of their particular contours, do not provide for the elimination or separation of the urinary discharges from the proximate skin surfaces, and as a result, cause skin irritation and infection. The usually available adult diaper simply covers the frontal peri and rectal areas of the user. Many gentlemen who utilize the adult type of diapers, because of some medical or physical impairment, do develop excoriations of the peri and rectal areas due to the caustic effects of the high levels of ammonia exposure, due to surface contact, and because of the lack of air circulation to the skin at the location of the presence of such moisture, and also because of the body heat that is contained by the full diaper, within this region. As a result, infections can, and do, frequently occur. The side effects that are recurring as a result of exposure to the caustic chemicals that are associated with this type of an impairment can be very detrimental to the patient, and lead towards other type of infections, that are just not needed at a time that the patient is required to treat the primary problem, and that is urinary incontinence.
Other prior art type of devices that have been known include the non-spattering hygienic napkin, for use by men, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,450. This particular napkin only addresses the containment of the male private part, or penis, and thus further reduces the amount of air flow to the proximate skin, once again causing an increase in heat, proximal body temperature, that increases the further potential for skin break down and severe irritation upon prolonged exposure to the developed ammonia. Such an appliance, as shown in this prior art patent, when placed over the penis will also restrict movement of the gland, thus further reducing patient comfort. Furthermore, many elderly men have regressed type of male organ, that is withdrawn into their scrotum, thus making the napkin style of coverage rather useless. Such type of napkin also has a reduced capacity for retention of the discharged fluid volume.
Another invention that is available in the art is the male panty shield. This type of a device while useful for its own intended purpose, is normally impractical for most men due to their further usage of boxer shorts, or when they fail to use any type of underwear at all, particularly when subjected to this type of male malfunction. This type of a device depends upon the usage of an undergarment to hold it in place. If the undergarment is too loose in its securement, it will not make contact with the absorbent material, thus having the unresolved problem of being unable to sustain containment, and allowing for fluid migration which is equally and highly undesirable.